Woodworkers and other varieties of handymen rely on jigs, the primary purpose of which is to provide repeatability, accuracy, and interchangeability in the manufacturing of products. There are a large variety of types of jigs as they are often custom-tailored to do a specific job. There exists a need in the art for an improved masonry corner jig.